A Simple Solution
by sinful ang3l
Summary: Robing is getting a flu shotexcept he's too scared to get it. How are the Teen titans going to get Robin to take it? Robin x Starfire
1. Chapter 1

TiTlE: Simple Solution

Author:sinfulang3l

o.O This is the first Robin x Starfire fanfiction I have ever written. So please give it a chance.

Okay this was just random fic that I wrote for the heck of it. Please don't be harsh on it.

Review please!

I dedicate this fanfiction to my friend. Without her, I wouldn't even be into the series. I shiver to think of my life without Teen Titans. Without her, I wouldn't be who I am.

I am in love with this series. XDDDDDDDD

Disclaimer: I do not own or lay any claim to Teen Titans. Please don't sue me. I'm broke. I have nothing TT. Nothing!

One day inside of the Teen Titan's headquarters:

" Absolutely, positively not. I refuse and you can't make me!"

" Robin, stop protesting and hold still!"

" No! No! No!"

" But Robin, you have to take it. Everyone has to take it."

" I don't care. You can't make me. You can't!"

" Don't make me hurt you!"

"Oh You would like that, wouldn't you, you sadistic meanie!"

The scene that Starfire walked into this one morning was chaos. Robin was hiding his head underneath the pillow that Beast boy was attempting to yank away from Robin. Beast boy wasn't very successful because Robin had a death grip on that pillow. Well, Robin wasn't the leader of Teen Titans for nothing. Raven was standing with her arms folded across her chest giving the boy wonder a 'how the hell do I put up with you?' look. Cyborg looked just silly holding a syringe in one hand with an annoyed expression on his face.

" Beast boy, give it up," Raven said with a sigh, " he won't bulge. I give up." She threw her hands up in frustration. She gave up.

" But Raven, that's not fair! How come I have to take one and he doesn't. I demand that he gets one too," Beast boy whined while still trying to get Robin separated from the pillow.

" No! No! No!"

" What is going on, you guys?"

Hearing Starfire's voice, Robin lifted his head out from underneath the pillow and he stood up very fast. His face was bright red. He tried to look as if it wasn't moments ago that he was whining like a six year old child. His black hair was ruffled slightly at the top. His usually impeccable green and yellow uniform was wrinkled. Needless to say, he didn't do a very good job of it.

" No…oth..ing Starfire. Why in the world would you think that anything was going on? There is nothing going on. Nope, not at all," Robin said with his face bright red.

"Is hiding your head underneath a pillow early in the morning a common earth thing?"

" Um…well…..no…but…," Robin hesitated in answering. He didn't want to admit that the leader of Teen Titans, the one who saves the earth on a daily basis was scared of a…a…Gulp, lets just say its more scary than anything the Teen Titians had ever had to face before. Robin didn't even want to think about it.

Since it seemed like Robin wasn't going to say anymore, Cyborg decided to say something before Robin made a bigger fool out of himself…if that was possible.

"I was trying to give this wimp over there" pointing to Robin " a flu shot."

" A flu shot?"

At the mention of the horrible and scary flu shot, Robin felt the odd desire to dive back underneath the pillows again but Starfire was there. He wanted to seem invincible to her. Robin can't be scared of a shot. A needle of all things! He was Robin.

"Yes, a flu shot but he" a stab with the needle in the direction of the shaking Robin "refuses to cooperate with us."

" Are you afraid of a needle, Robin?"

" Ha Ha Ha Ha. That's funny. I'm not afraid of anything, Starfire. I was just playing around Cyborg. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha."

Three pairs of eyes turned to glare at him. Beast boy mouth 'liar' to him. Playing around, their asses. But than again…..Cyborg decided to take advantage of this situation.

" Well, Robin. If you say so. I guess, you wouldn't really mind getting this flu shot than.

As Cyborg came nearer and nearer, Robin….

The End

Just kidding. I felt like breaking off right ther. Well, don't worry people. Its gets more romantic later on. Hehehehehe

trust me. All I can say is that the simple solution involves a kiss.

Robin X Starfire forever

So what do u think so far? Think I should contiune?

Review please. I'm a review whore. XDDDDD

Thanks to SeLeNa MoUsY for editing to for me!

Preview of the next chapter

Oh screw dignity. It was a shot with a needle. A needle! Robin shivered from undereath the pillow.

" What Kind of boy wonder are you anyways!"

"A boy wonder that doesn't want that stupid shot!"


	2. Chapter 2

TiTlE: Simple Solution 

Author:**sinfulang3l**

Hahahaha. I thought I was gonna finish it with part 2 but it turned out to be longer than I expected.

Sorry it took SO LONG for me to update. I had a very long writer's block.Its somewhat longer than the last one to make up for it.

**oO**

So presenting Part 2 of the fanfic. 

I hope you like it

3

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own any part of Teen Titans.

And I would like to thank my beta reader and semi-cowriter a lot. Couldn't have done this without you.

Still that one day inside of the Teen Titan's headquarters:

As Cyborg came nearer and nearer, Robin stood there, knees trembling.

He kept repeating in this head 'It was just a needle. It was just a flu shot.' He couldn't be scared of a shot. He was THE boy wonder. Not to mention, Starfire was there. He wanted to seem invincible to her. He couldn't let her know that he of all people was scared of a needle.

'I can do this. I CAN DO THIS. For Starfire, I can.'

This sudden burst of self-confidence Robin had lasted all of three seconds he had to think about it.

As soon as Cyborg came near enough to touch his arm, Robin freaked out.

With a scream of "ahhhh DON"T HURT MEEEE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE, "he ran back to the pillow and hid his head underneath it. All right, so he did lied. He was a coward. He freely admitted it. Starfire will just have to get use to the fact that he was scared of some things like gulp ….lets just call it the **unspeakable**.

Approaching the pillow with Robin underneath, Starfire lightly touched his shoulder.

" Robin, are you okay?" Starfire was a bit concerned. Robin has never acted like this before.

Cyborg and Beast Boy rolled their eyes at Starfire's tone. Robin was so doing this for sympathy from Starfire. Raven, however, was getting really, really mad. She had better things to do than deal with a lovesickening display of emotions and Robin's childish fears. She needed to scream, and scream she did.

" What kind of boy wonder are you anyways!"

"A boy wonder that doesn't want that stupid shot," Robin yelled from underneath his pillow. Oh screw dignity. It was a shot with a needle. A needle! Robin shivered from underneath the pillow.

Sigh Personally, Cyborg was almost ready to call quits. Robin was just impossible. It was just one stupid shot with a needle. Who would have thought Robin would react like this.

Beast Boy, however, refused to give up. Robin was getting that shot. Like it or not. Hehehe Robin was going to SUFFER.

Beast boy went into a frenzy transforming into hundreds of animals as he tried to think of a plan. Raven was still yelling at poor Robin and Starfire was busy comfortingg Robin. Somehow in the middle of all this commotion that Beast Boy was stirring up Cyborg got an idea. ' I hope this works.'

" Robin, I'll give you a lollipop if you take the flu shot. Its cherry flavored."

Robin's head rose a little before he curled tighter into a fetal position. After carefully weighing it in his mind, Robin decided that the very painful, dangerous, even deadly stab with a needle wasn't worth a lollipop even if it was cherry flavored. I guess the Teen Titans will have to try harder.

" What about a nice shinny ball?"

"No."

" We will clean your room."

"No."

" We will save the world next time. You won't have to do any work."

" No."

" We will tie Beast Boy to the tree outside for a day. For two or three days if you want."

" Hey!"

" Sorry Beast Boy but Robin needs to have that flu shot. What in the seven hells would we do if our team leader got sick!"

" No."

Raven and Cyborg started listing off all the nice things to do for Robin if he decided to just take the stupid shot. It was just a flu shot for heaven sake. Beast Boy exhausted from his prior attempt at thinking up something was just staring into space until a little idea came into his head. He glanced at Starfire, than Robin, and than at Starfire again. An evil grin came to his face as he signaled to Raven and Cyborg to come closer to him. What a brilliant idea!

" Oh Robin. A needle is nothing to be scared of. You should face up to your fears like you have always told me to do."

"Mumble…mumble." The pillow muffled Robin's voice so Starfire couldn't understand a word he was saying. Raven could swear that she could hear a couple of muffed swear words but she just ignored them. (o. O Robin has a potty mouth)

" Trust me. It isn't that bad. It is just a small, tiny prick. It won't hurt that much."

"Oh Robinnnnn," said Beast Boy in a singsong voice.

Now, that got his head completely up. That tone was never good especially when it came from Beast Boy. And it was definitely not good at all if Raven and Cyborg was giving him an evil grin too.

Oh no. This is not good. Not good at all.

"I'll tell you what. If you let Cyborg give you the flu shot, Starfire will give you a kiss."

Beast Boy was very proud of himself for coming up with such a brilliant idea. Any idiot with half of brain could see that Robin had a huge thing for Starfire. The only person that didn't realize it was, well, Starfire. And of course, Starfire also had a huge thing for Robin. Robin would do anything for Starfire. This way, it would be like killing two birds with one stone. Robin would have to suffer…I mean, go through the same thing anyway. Plus, Robin and Starfire would stop making those lovesick eyes at each other every time they thought nobody was looking.

Hehehe. Beast Boy, a matchmaker. Who would have thought?

"But Beast Boy….what," yelled both of them at the same time.

" A kiss."

Cyborg moved closer to Starfire. Starfire was protesting but not as much as she should be. Interesting.

" Oh please Starfire. We really need Robin to get this flu shot. Maybe if you give him a kiss, he might agree to you know the 's' word. You know how he is. "

"Cyborg. I'm right here."

The two just continued on as if Robin wasn't even there. He thought it was annoying seeing as how it was him they were talking about. This was completely unfair. They couldn't do this to him even if it was a kiss from Starfire.

Just thinking that got Robin all red again.

"PLEASE"

"Well….I guess. If it helps," said Starfire. Her face was turning bright red too.

TBC

Well. I thought ending it there would be nice…:insert evil laugh here:

Heheheh wat do you think?

Bad or good? Personally. I didn't think it was as good as my part one. I promise there will be more fluffy parts in the last part of it ( #3). Getting to the good part soon.

I loved reading the reviews.

I heart you people SO MUCH.

Thanks

3 a million plus two times.

I'm still a review whore.

Oo please excuse the mistakes in the fanfic. Im not very good with typing. Worst speller EVER.


End file.
